Gwenny Johnson
Gwendolyn '“'Gwenny”''' Johnson''' is a main character of Family Adventures. She is the youngest child, and youngest girl, of the seven Johnson Children. She is tough, and sometimes rude. Her BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also her Sibling) is her older sister, Taylor. She is “portrayed” by Olivia Jellen. Personality Gwenny may be the youngest, and smallest, of the Johnson bunch, but she makes up for it by being tough-as-nails and not being afraid of anything. She often threatens to hurt her siblings, so as a result all of them have expressed being afraid of her at one time or another. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Gwenny and four of her siblings work together to make their sister, Taylor’s, 16th birthday party the best and most epic party ever, but Taylor isn’t too fond of their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Gwenny, along with her siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Gwenny is absent. She, and her older sister, Taylor, are said to have been out of town with their dad. Relationships Taylor Johnson Main article: Taylor & Gwenny Taylor is Gwenny’s older sister, and her BFAS. They seem to hang out a lot, and Taylor sometimes acts as a second mother to Gwenny. She occasionally gets annoyed by Gwenny’s distaste for things like personal hygiene or eating healthy, but they still have been seen to get along as well. Becca, Ryan, and Katy Johnson Becca, Ryan, and Katy are Gwenny’s older siblings, she does not hang out with any of them that often, and they have all expressed being afraid of her. Ryan is usually the one who seems to be the most annoyed when she always gets her way. Becca and Katy tend to just stay out of Gwenny’s way whenever possible. Cole and Jack Johnson Cole and Jack are Gwenny’s older brothers, she and Jack hang out frequently and like to make mischief together. Cole sometimes will hang out with Gwenny too, but she often has more fun taking advantage of him. Gwenny often teams up with Jack to scheme against the rest of the family, and they get along very well. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Gwenny’s parents, she seems to manipulate them and get away with the most things because she is the youngest of the family, much to the annoyance of her siblings. However, they are still fully aware of how mischievous she is, and have tried multiple times to get her to behave better, though it hasn’t worked. Cammy Cammy is Gwenny’s favorite doll, they are almost always found together. Gwenny carries the doll around with her frequently, and Gwenny always likes to have tea parties with Cammy and her other dolls. Cammy is the only doll that Gwenny has not vandalized in some way, which shows how much she cares for her doll. Trivia * Gwenny is the seventh Johnson child, and the youngest girl. * Her BFAS is her older sister, Taylor. * Gwenny’s favorite doll is named Cammy. * She is known in the family for being independent and tough. * Gwenny is 7 in Season 1. * Her favorite color is green. * Gwenny sleeps in a fort she made in the hallway. * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Girls Category:Students